Un interesante viaje
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: AU Lily/Niall Horan un One Direction FanFiction/Harry Potter Fan Fiction


_**Un interesante viaje.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Cómo vuelan los aviones? ¿Qué es lo que evita que se desplomen en la mitad de un vuelo lleno de pasajeros? Y ¿Qué es lo que hace que caigan? A lo mejor y lo han hecho, pero no creo que justo antes de despegar en un vuelo de 7 horas hacia Londres, siempre me había gustado esa ciudad, es más se podría decir que la amo, tanto que tardé tres segundos en responder ¡Sí! Cuando mi padre me pregunto si quería ir a estudiar a Londres, me sorprendió bastante sobretodo porque no soy la persona más indicada para vivir sola en una ciudad tan grande y desconocida, en pocas palabras soy inútil, no sé hacer nada, no sé cocinar o arreglar la casa, ni siquiera se tender una cama, por eso es mis padres me han enviado, creen que a la fuerza aprenderé y sinceramente no me había podido gustar mas la idea, un año en la ciudad más encantadora del planeta, y mientras pienso en todo esto la azafata llama por el altavoz a mi vuelo, me levanto lentamente y camino , entrego mi pasabordo y me dirijo hacia mi asiento, y espero, veo pasar a las personas una a una, pero al parecer ninguna le ha tocado el asiento al lado del mío, cierro los ojos y me duermo antes de despegar, si alguien se ha sentado a mi lado no me he dado cuenta.

Tengo frio, pero tengo tanto sueño que no me puedo mover, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, oigo venir a la azafata y sé que sino pido una manta ahora, puede que me quede así el resto del viaje, y de la manera menos linda del mundo limpio la saliva de mi boca, sigo sin abrir los ojos, pero al oír a la mujer cada vez más cerca decido abrirlos

-¡Joder!- digo, abriendo los ojos como dos grandes platos.

Al lado mío había un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca, se que lo he visto en algún lugar, tardo unos pocos segundo en reconocer quien es, Dios mío me han sentado al lado a Niall Horan, en caso de que vivan debajo de alguna roca, les explicaré quien es Niall Horan, es uno de los integrantes de una de las Bandas más famosas del mundo, One Direction, mentiría si digo que no me gustan, es más, los idolatro, he increíblemente Niall es mi favorito, he tratado de calmarme, pero me ha sido imposible, he empezado a hiperventilarme, pero el solo me mira curiosamente, mientras me da un ataque de pánico, he decidió levantarme y correr hacia la baño, pero lo único que consigo es caer, y para colmo he caído encima de él, mis niveles de vergüenza ya están por los cielos, no lo puedo soportar más, y él ha empezado a reírse de mí, dios este sería un buen momento para sufrir una muerte cerebral, y escapar de ahí, pero no ocurre, lo que sí ha ocurrido s que se ha levantado alguien y me ha ayudado a levantar, pero al alzar la vista me doy cuenta de que Liam Payne es quien me ha ayudado, le doy las gracias y huyo de ahí, mi suerte ha empezado a mejor ya que al llegar el baño está desocupado y he podido encerrarme ahí.

Me siento y respiro hondamente para intentar calmarme, y cuando por fin lo consigo he recordado todo lo que ha pasado, me hecho agua en la cara pero eso no ayuda tampoco, y contemplo la posibilidad de pasar el resto del vuelo encerrada en el baño, pero unos golpes en la puerta, me hacen descartar esta idea, salgo lentamente del baño y me encuentro de frente con Harry Styles, cierro la puerta en su cara y me empieza a dar otro ataque, es que ¿acaso, los chicos mas famosos del mundo no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosarme en un vuelo comercial? Claro que lo tienen, lo que me ha ocurrido es solo una cadena de hechos desafortunados, vuelven a golpear la puerta, se que debo salir ¿pero qué rayos voy a hacer? Vuelven a tocar la puerta y salgo, hago de cuenta como si Harry no estuviese ahí y salgo corriendo hacia mi asiento, pero justo antes de llegar recuerdo quien está ahí, y me detengo, no me puedo quedar todo el vuelo ahí, miro a los lados para ver si quizás encuentro algún asiento vacio, pero no, estos vuelos comerciales siempre se llenan, más aun en navidad, respiro hondo y llego a mi asiento, Niall solo me mira con una gran sonrisa, y se levanta para dejarme pasar, un perfecto caballero, me siento y trato de no verlo, pero él me empieza hablar:

-¿ estás bien?-Me dice, y aunque lo entiendo, no quiero hablar, así que simplemente finjo no entender lo que me dice, al ver mi cara, se da cuenta de que supuestamente no le he entendido y ha decidido preguntarme

-¿me entiendes? Y he vuelto a fingir que no le he entendido, se ríe y me dedica una sonrisa, serán unas largas 7 horas.


End file.
